<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strike One by Chibitami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528978">Strike One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami'>Chibitami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ficlets [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, F/M, Face Slapping, Groping, Insults, Kink Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonji has an interesting reaction to getting slapped by his arranged fiancee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vinsmoke Yonji/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ficlets [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strike One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You...I'm sorry, you want me to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yonji smirked. "Guess I need to speak slower," he replied mockingly. He held his hands up and gestured to ____ like she was a child, and then spoke obnoxiously loud and slow. "I…" He pointed to himself. "Want to fuck you…" He pointed at her and animatedly humped the air. "On the dining room table!" He pointed down the hall towards the Germa Kingdom's throne room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you insane?" ____ sputtered. She crossed her arms; she knew that her fiancee was a bit coarse, but she never imagined that he would ever propose something this brazen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," he replied, rolling his eyes. "I'm horny." He leaned closer to her and ran his hands up and down her sides. "Come onnnn, it'll be fun!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>____ huffed and tried to wriggle out of his grasp; with his superhuman strength, that was easier said than done. "Maybe for you," she replied, "But definitely not for me! What if someone walks in?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yonji grinned lewdly. "That's </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> it's fun," he insisted. "C'mere…" He started to kiss and nip at her neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yonji, I said no," ____ said shakily. She craned her neck away, buy Yonji just pulled her back and kissed her lower and lower. ____ tried stepping on his foot, but he easily sidestepped her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yonji scoffed and started to move down the hallway with her as he tried to undress her. "And? The only time I care about what you say is when you're screaming my name loud enough for the whole castle to hear you." He smirked and stuck his hand underneath her shirt, and she let out a small gasp. "So who cares if someone sees you? Everyone already knows you're a slut anyway--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was interrupted as ____'s hand collided with his cheek. His eyes widened and he stumbled back a few steps, barely hurt by her slap thanks to his enhanced body, but still surprised at her hitting him out of nowhere. Even though the sting of where she'd struck him wasn't that painful, it still made his skin tingle. He reached up to touch his cheek, and when his fingers brushed the light pink mark on his face, his breath hitched. It tingled a bit, and there was a slight sting that lingered there, but it felt strangely...good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips parted and he stared at ____ as she slowly adjusted her shirt. She glared at him and clenched her fists. "I don't care how powerful you think you are," she growled, "You do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>have the right to talk to me like that. Calling </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> a slut when you're the one that's constantly thinking with your dick and nothing else." She took a few deep breaths before turning around to walk down the hallway to the dining room; maybe if she had some tea, she would calm down. "If you need it that badly, either treat me with some respect or just use your hand."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally if anyone had talked to Yonji like that, he would put them in their place by pummeling and kicking them through the nearest wall. But right now, he was so shocked and lost in the moment of her hitting him that he couldn't even speak. As she berated him, he didn't feel any anger towards her; if anything, he sort of liked how she spat those insults at him. He gently rubbed the hand mark on his cheek again and shivered with pleasure, and his pants felt a bit tighter than before. The warmth on his cheek spread to his entire face and he stared at her with a mystified look on his face as she walked away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard her call back to him one final time before slamming the door at the end of the hall. "You're fucking disgusting!" He let out a barely audible moan and bit the inside of his cheek; yep, his pants were </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>tighter than before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made his way to the bedroom he shared with ____ and sat down on the bed. Now that he was alone, he shakily undid the buckle to his pants with one hand while gently rubbing his cheek with the other. All he could think about while he touched himself was her spitting venom at him, and the feeling of her palm against his cheek. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You're such a whore, Yonji." </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Slap. </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>"You're disgusting." </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Slap. </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>"You gonna cum for me, huh? Are you my little slut? My own personal boytoy? </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Slap. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p><span>He came with a shudder and a groan before falling back onto the bed. </span><em><span>Fuck, </span></em><span>he thought, a smile on his face</span> <span>as he panted and basked in the afterglow of his orgasm.</span><em><span> I need to make her mad more often...</span></em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was wondering what kind of kinks the Vinsmoke brothers would have, and someone on tumblr suggested that Yonji might be a bit of a sub but wouldn't really realize it until his partner brought that out. And since he's a rude little shit, I figured this is how he would probably discover that kink lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>